Let's Grow Up Together
by Princess mAlice
Summary: Liesel and Rudy as teenagers. Continued from The Anarchist's Collection (Pg. 452) Includes offensive content like rape/racism, sexual content etc. Warning: The story is dark/disturbing at some parts!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "The Book Thief" or any of the characters, just this fanfiction! All rights completely belong to its author, Markus Zusak!

Please leave a review if you want me to continue! Constructive critisism and suggestions are welcome! Thanks for reading!_  
_

* * *

**The Anarchist's Suit Collection (page 452)**

Rudy placed the lantern on the counter and came toward her in mock-anger, and Liesel had to admit that her heart began to beat awfully loud and painfully with his sudden proximity. She was grateful that Rudy came to a tumbling halt in front of her after forgetting about the disassembled mannequin on the shop floor. Liesel had a half-hearted hope that he would've reached her shaky heart, put his ear to her chest just to listen to its nervous chatter.

_"Gottverdammt!" _Rudy exclaimed, clutching at his right foot. "I nearly broke my damn toe!" Rudy's swearing echoed violently throughout the store, threatening a fight with the characteristic silence of Himmel Street.

"That's enough you clumsy _Saukerl!_" Liesel hissed. "You're going to wake everybody up!" Liesel's words fell onto deaf ears. The boy would not stop yelling. A small burst of fury ignited within the small heart of Liesel Meminger. The enraged half-German girl delivered a swift kick directly beneath the boy's slightly exposed rib cage. What happened next was a shocked and pained utterance of an "oomph!"

"What the hell! What was that for?!" Rudy howled the second the air filtered back into his bruised lungs.

"I told you to shut up!" Liesel stormed back.

"How can you kick me when I am already down! Does my body look like a soccerball to you?!" Rudy carried on. "And on Christmas no less! This proves that blood does not even run through the veins of a heartless _Saumensch_ like you!"

Liesel fell silent. Her feelings hurt. Rudy knew he crossed the line.

"Liesel?"

A sniffle echoes in his direction. Rudy began. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry Liesel." The boy with the aching ribs and most likely fractured toe, scrambled to his feet. He used the mannequin's dismantled shoulder as a support to get to his feet.

*****YET ANOTHER MISTAKE BELONGING TO RUDY STEINER*****

**That decision was not in his best interest.**

Rudy began again, more alarmed. "Are you listening Liesel? I went too far. I'm sor-" The mannequin skids past his grip. Rudy "oomphed" for the second time, falling flat on his stomach knocking the wind from his lungs. Standing up, Liesel laughed. On the floor, Rudy also laughed trying to stifle the anger at himself for making her cry. Then he closed his eyes, clenching them hard as he tried to hide how he really felt inside. He truly was the sad clown.

*****I HELD MY BREATH*****

**Liesel decided to listen to the thoughts in her head for the first time that night. Unaware that I was thinking along the same lines for her. **

*****A NECESSARY CORRECTION*****

**Well I would have held my breath if I had any.**

Placing the palms of her hands on the floor opposite of Rudy's head. Her clammy hands made contact with the floor's freezing surface, causing her to wince and even hesitate about what she was about to do. No. There was no turning back. It was rushed. It was forced, but Rudy Steiner had finally got what he always wanted. A kiss from his best friend, neighbor, and first love, Liesel Meminger. Liesel noted that his lips tasted of lemons. She wondered if his lemon-flavored hair had somehow leaked down to his mouth and was somehow responsible for its zest. Rudy's eyes flew open in shock, opening his mouth in the middle of the book thief's bungling kiss. "Wh-what are you doing?"

I could have taken her right then in that very second if I really wanted to. Her heart had actually stopped with that untimely question. They say that a human's heart stops the second they sneeze.

*****THE FULL AND ACTUAL TRUTH*****

**That is only half-true.**

**It skips a beat.**

I am not so heartless as to steal a human's soul in the millionth of a second that their heart skips a beat due to a mere sneeze. With that analogy aside I decided, in the spirit of _Weihnachten_ itself that I would wait for the book thief's heart to quietly regain its footing like I knew it would. And that's exactly what happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all my lovely readers (and their even lovelier reviews and faves) I shall now continue! This is purely from my imagination now, with a few frequent phrases from the book! Tell me what you think and if Rudy and Liesel are in-character enough. Do you see this ever happening in the book? I'm dying to know! Lol

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "The Book Thief" or any of the characters, just this fanfiction! All rights completely belong to its author, Markus Zusak!

* * *

**Chapter 2: They Saw Stars**

Liesel coughed once. Twice. And her heartbeat returned to its usual canter. I silently cheered. What was she doing? He asked. Liesel did not know. Rudy Steiner had finally successfully stolen something from the book thief.

*****WHAT HE STOLE*****

**Her words.**

*****A REASONABLE WARNING*****

**The book thief did not react well to being stolen from.**

"Nothing! Nothing at all you stupid _Saukerl!_" Liesel ripped herself, yes ripped, I could've sworn I heard a tear, away from the dumbfounded boy.

"Wait!" Rudy reached out in the dark and found a way for them to remain hand in hand. Liesel shut her eyes. Her stomach doing painful flips and somersaults.

She opened her eyes. All the lights of Himmel were beginning to fade away. It was getting late. She couldn't even make out the eyes on Rudy's face. Liesel wondered what his expression looked like. Were they as full of embarassment as her own? What was he thinking? _Hölle_. What was she thinking?

Rudy finally broke the silence, "You kissed me."

Liesel's cheeks flamed in the dark. There was no way she could explain herself now.

*****HER REACTION*****

**Denial. ****Denial with irrational harsh name-calling.**

*****MY INSIGNIFIGANT OPINION*****

**I have never understood why humans lash out whenever they feel intimidated. I do not have enough evidence to blame it on evolution.**

Her words did not match her actions.

"I did not."

"You and I both know that you tried to kiss me just now. Admit it _Saumensch_. You want me."

Her words came out venomous. "I would never kiss a _Doppelarschloch_ like you."

"What have I done to become a dumbass more than once?" Rudy inquired softly into the dark.

Liesel could hear the hurt in his voice. She felt like crying. She tried to kiss him, but verbally beat him into the ground instead. Again. _Ich liebe dich_. Her heart whispered. I love you. But her mouth just couldn't say it.

"_Entschuldigung_."

No. Why was he apologizing when he wasn't even wrong?

"You definetley wouldn't kiss me anyway. It was only an accident, right?" The boy with hair like lemons apologized for the third or possibly fourth time that night and let go of the book thief's hand. Liesel felt empty without it. The boy rose to his feet, dust falling off. He winced. He really had fractured his toe.

"We better go home now. It's getting late."

*****AN UNEXPECTED DEVELOPMENT*****

**Liesel yanked the boy back down to the dirty floor.**

Her lips clumsily hit Rudy's with enough force to cause them both to see stars.


	3. Bonus: Rudy POV

Hi it's Rudy's point of view! I love him so much ;)

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Markus Zusak. This is my fanfiction however! Cheers!

* * *

** Still Chapter 2: They Saw Stars (Rudy's POV)**

"Admit it _Saumensch_. You want me."

Rudy wanted to kick himself after he said that. He didn't know why he sometimes blurted out things he wasn't entirely sure of as if it were a fact he already knew all about. Liesel kissing him today was definitely a subject that he was shrouded in complete and utter ignorance. Rudy studied her in the dark, trying to gauge her reaction to this overstatement.

*****THE LOGIC BEHIND RUDY STEINER*****

**He already knew that he wanted her. **

**It was only a matter of time before the book thief gave in and wanted him.**

Liesel told him that she would never kiss him. She also called him a double dumb ass, but that didn't sting nearly as much. A kick to the groin seemed pleasant compared to Liesel's frequent rejections.

That's it, Jessie Owens declared. He would give up on Liesel Meminger for good this time.

That was the fourth time he thought that this week. Who was he kidding, he was never going to stop loving his harsh, yet sweet next-door neighbor. Rudy wanted to know what her reaction would be if he told her that he wouldn't like her anymore. He knew that he would never work up the courage, he was too afraid of her saying things like "good" or "finally." Besides, whenever he was about to give up on her after a recent rejection, Liesel always did something that melted his resolve.

It was the way she stood up for those less fortunate. It was the way she had always showed up during times when he had thought she forgot. It was always her eyes. Her soft, achingly deep brown eyes. The way they would light up in dangerous and tingly excitement whenever they got away with stealing something. He could stare into those eyes forever. Unlike the cold Amper River, Rudy would not get hypothermia if he drowned in her eyes. To hell with _der Führer_. Brown eyes were beautiful. Specifically, the ones belonging to Liesel Meminger.

Rudy realized a long and uncomfortable silence had settled between them. He asked a dumb question, knowing full well that no one would answer it. Then he plain apologized. Maybe for the question, maybe for his own stupidity.

"You definitely wouldn't kiss me anyway. It was an accident, right?" Jessie Owens just could not wrap his head around the fact that the book thief would ever willingly kiss him.

*****HE WAS WRONG*****

**Liesel had kissed him and would again. But you already knew that didn't you? Being wrong never felt so good for Jessie Owens.**

His foot screamed at him from the shop's ice-cold floor. Rudy had forgotten all about the pain. He had better get going. He was sure that something was broken.

Something fast grabbed his chest.


	4. Chapter 2 Part II

Ahh, inspiration keeps attacking me! I don't know if they should go further... Further or is that too disgusting? I mean they're only 14 aren't they? Ughh I don't know, please tell me what you think!

DISCLAIMER: Book Thief belongs to Mr. Zusak. Fanfiction? Me.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: They Saw Stars Part II  
**

In the dead of night, half past 22 hours, two teenagers sat in a closed up shop. The lights from the quiet windows of Himmel Street had already fizzled out, leaving the fading glow of one lone kerosene lamp running low on juice. They were not aware of this fizzling due to their own sparks flying.

Somewhere along the outskirts of town, a certain painter wondered the whereabouts of his foster daughter. This was nothing out of the ordinary; he always wondered where and what she was doing while he was at work. How was he to know that his now adolescent daughter had broken into a tailor's shop and was lying on the floor, kissing the life out of the youngest son of his next-door neighbor?

Who would've known that a German boy and half-German girl who had loved eachother for far too long, with not nearly enough words to describe the feelings they mutually shared in secret would reveal their loves in such a way? Not even I, Death, the knower of most events would have predicted such an outcome. With that aside, I shall now resume watching the two teenagers that often refer to eachother as the book thief and Jessie Owens.

* * *

**(Rudy's Point of View)**

Something soft crashed into his lips. Again. This time Rudy decided to have his eyes remain closed and assess the situation. Liesel was kissing him. That much he knew. Whether or not it was another accident, Rudy could not even guess. He didn't even want to. She opened her mouth, her teeth knocking on his as if it were a door. Rudy unconsciously parted his lips and Liesel surprisingly slid her tongue in. Has she done this before? Has she done this before? This question bounced around in his head.

Rudy Steiner was no expert at kissing. He hadn't even got laid. He remembered a past meeting at Hitler Youth, when the topic of sex came up. Rudy could recall bragging to Tommy Mueller about doing away with the virginity of a certain Kreszentia Leseil he met in Berlin. Of course, he was full of _Scheisse_, there was no such girl. He'd never lived anwhere else besides Molching, not to mention Berlin was a very dangerous place right now. The imaginary girl's last name was even Liesel's name backwards. Despite this obvious blunder, he saw his half-witted friend twitch in admiration.

But where was all his bravado now? Rudy desperately needed to breathe, but Liesel didn't seem to want to stop. So the poor boy didn't. He did not want the girl of his dreams ever since he was 12 years old, to know that he didn't know how to kiss anyone. Rudy pulled her closer, her legs wrapped around his waist. His heart was though the roof. That _Saumensch_ was too sexy for her own good. At this rate she would give him a heart attack.

Liesel finally pulled away and Rudy tried not to appear too out of breath.


	5. Chapter 2 Part III

Author's note: I'm on a roll here! I can't believe I'm continuing this! :O

Disclaimer: "Book Thief" is Markus Zusak's. The fanfiction is mine!

* * *

**CHAPTER 2:They Saw Stars Part III  
**

Did I do it right?

That was the only thought nagging at the back of the book thief's mind as she kissed the boy who looked and tasted of lemons. Liesel wondered when they were supposed to breathe or if kissing required breathing at all. Of course it does, _Dummkompf_, Liesel chastised herself. Breathing was always necessary.

She strained to remember the last time she witnessed a kiss between her Mama and Papa. She stumbled upon their kissing on accident, when she had forgotten the second delivery she needed to bring for the wife of _der_ _Büergermeister_. They were in the kitchen, Mama had her arms wrapped around her Papa's neck and Papa's around her waist. They did not know she was there or that she was watching. Liesel regarded this odd display of affection as a rare and strange occurrence. She knew that parents did these kind of things, but she had never seen it beforehand. Liesel had thought that maybe there was a certain time or separate place where these activities occurred. It just shocked the book thief that it could happen in the middle of her own kitchen.

Unfortunately, Liesel could not recall how long they kissed. However it certainly surpassed the invisible time limit an average person needed to breathe. She reached the conclusion that her parents were somehow breathing as they kissed each other. How they accomplished this difficult feat, Liesel just could not explain. Even with all of these thoughts running through the mind of the book thief, she remained very much aware of Rudy's presence.

*****HOW SHE DID THIS*****

**He was simply very distracting.**

His mouth was very warm and so were his hands. Rudy's hands around the small of her back was practically burning a hole through her clothes. Not to mention, his kissing was making her weak in a lot of places especially behind her knees. She didn't know that he could have this kind of affect on her. Well maybe she did, she just simply ignored it after she realized the uncomfortable bumpiness of love she had for him. Liesel did not want Rudy Steiner to know how much power he actually held over her heart. Such sensitive information would lead to the immediate swelling of his head and probably kill him.

*****WHAT SHE DID NOT KNOW*****

**Rudy wouldn't have minded such a death after all.**

The book thief had finally reached her limit. They sat in the darkness, barely illuminated by a dying lamp. Liesel realized in horror that she was so absorbed in the act of kissing, that her own body reacted on its own. Her legs were wrapped around Rudy's waist. Liesel tried to discreetly untangle herself from him. Rudy grabbed her waist and pulled her hard to his chest. Liesel thought she would faint.

"L-let go of m-me _Saukerl_." Liesel sputtered. This situation was quickly spiraling out of her control.

His voice was low and didn't sound at all like her childish best friend.

"I want you."

Liesel was speechless. In no certain terms, she knew exactly what he was referring to. Before she could even respond, Rudy wrapped his arms around her. She breathed in his scent. Apples and ashes. He had probably handled his fireplace recently.

*****THE WORDS THAT TUMBLED OUT*****

**"Ich liebe dich."**

Liesel squeezed her eyes shut as tight as possible. She couldn't believe she finally said it.

"_Was sagen sie?_"

"Nothing."

Rudy's fingers lifted up her chin, forcing them to look eye to eye. He asked again.

"I didn't say anything." She lied.

Rudy sighed. "Must it always be me?"

Liesel did not know what he was talking about.

"I love you too."

Now she did.


	6. Chapter 3

Sorry that it's kind of short, I've got to go to school and get the book so I can get some direct quotes. Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: "The Book Thief" belongs to Markus Zusak. This fanfiction belongs to me.

* * *

**Chapter 3: All of the Other Mädchen**

"Have you got nothing to say?"

Liesel could only shake her head. Rudy was losing patience. Fast. All he could think about now was pushing the book thief down and having his way with her. He knew he would never do it, Liesel wouldn't want something like that and he loved her too much to let his selfish desires get the better of him. He unconsciously sighed, he felt her stiffen beneath him. Rudy remembered their embrace. He couldn't keep her captive forever. In one swift motion, he let go of her and pushed her off of his lap at the same time. _Verdammt_, he was going to miss that position.

"Rudy?"

"What is it _Saumensch?_"

Pause.

"Did you mean what you said?"

Another pause.

"_Ja_."

He shoved his hands in his pockets, cold without her already. "So where the hell is my present?" Rudy asked, trying to change the subject. He felt a hand creep to his knee, and slide down to his foot.

"Does your foot still hurt?"

Rudy was surprised she noticed, but yet she always did. He formed a shadow of a smile. "_Nein_. Enough with the questions already." The boy gets to his feet, ignoring the pounding pain in his foot and reaches a helping hand down to his best friend. She quietly puts her hand in his and follows.

* * *

**(Liesel's POV)**

"This one."

Liesel pulls a navy, tweed suit off of a stuffed rack of clothing. She holds it against Rudy Steiner. It seemed the perfect length."Alright, I'll try it on." The boy slips into the nearby dressing room.

Liesel's mind wandered back to their passionate kiss. She blushed a little, from the memory. How could he act so nonchalant after what they had just done? She had finally given that _Saukerl_ what he used to always ask for, yet he barely even cared! Liesel recalled that the last time the words "how about a kiss, _Saumensch_" came out of his mouth was when he was waist-deep in the wintry Amper River. He had jumped in and retrieved The Whistler after Viktor Chemmel and his cultish followers tossed it in. Rudy had never asked for a kiss again after that incident.

*****ONE DARK THOUGHT*****

**What if he didn't want one anymore?**

It could be true. What if her beloved best friend had already wanted something else from her? Suddenly, his deep voice returned to her, "I want you." He had said it himself. Perhaps, he merely wanted her body now? Liesel panicked. She had only recently donned a brassiere, and it was only because she begged her Mama to buy her one, ignoring the "there is nothing to cover" from her. All of the other_ Mädchen_ already had busts poking out beneath their brown uniforms, except for Liesel Meminger. If Rudy Steiner wanted her body, Liesel did not have a good enough one to give to him.

Something cold and hard touched her shoulder in the dark.

Liesel jumped, shrieking a bit.

She turned around to see a sniggering Rudy, holding a mannequin. He made its arm extend to hers in friendship. She slapped it away.


	7. Chapter 4

Author's note: Hi guys I'm sorry this chapter took so long, I just graduated and I've been so busy! I really wanted to write a new chapter but I didn't know exactly how to write it. Writer's block? Anyways I just wanted to thank all of my followers and any guests that stopped by to read my ordinary story. It means a lot! You guys are awesome and please leave a review of what you think! I really worked hard on this one to make it seem as in character as possible and just good haha. I also made it long cause I took so long to write it and I wasn't happy about how my chapter 3 turned out so yeah, have a great day! Rudy X Liesel forever! ❤️❤️

DISCLAIMER: "The Book Thief" completely belongs to it's author, Markus Zusak. I can only wish it were mine...

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: A Freezing Reunion**

The crumbling steps of the book thief kicked up a mountain of white powder. That same powder that rested above her brother's unmarked grave. She did not know how to read then, but the impossible letters of the nameless town were glued to the back of her mind. Now five years later that sign near her brother's grave suddenly began to say something that 9 year old girl could from before didn't know. Arnsberg. Her brother was buried in Arnsberg, Germany. The young girl faced the wind. Her cheeks stung with the bitter cold of the new year. Liesel held a special hatred for this month. In her heart she would never forgive the way I carried her brother's life away that cold January.

*****A FACT OF LIFE*****

**Everyone dies, even a sickly 6 year old boy that had an older sister.**

** Maybe even a boy that left behind nothing, but bread and teddy bears. **

I don't want to get too ahead of myself. As I return to Molching, stop at a street named Himmel that if I didn't know it's tragic location by heart I would have easily missed it. It was here behind the doors of the house marked with a crooked 33 that today's events unfold. I observe the new and amusing behavior of the book thief.

* * *

It had been a week or so since Liesel laid her eyes on the first boy she had ever kissed. This was a hiatus she engaged in on purpose. She grew accustomed to the rapid knocks of the growingly desperate Rudy Steiner. She welcomed them with dread and adrenaline. If diving under one's bed whilst yanking down their bed covers to hide oneself was a skill, Liesel was already an expert in it. She waited for the familiar crash of her door hitting the wall as Mama barged in.

"You filthy pig! Did you not hear me calling for you?! That cripple of a boy is here again!"

*****THE TRUTH BEHIND THAT INSULT*****

**Rudy Steiner had fractured his foot the night the book thief stole his lips. However _der_ _Doktor_ **

**said he'd be able to take the splint off late _Februar _as long as he remained indoors. In bed.**

Rosa Hubermann's gaze furiously searched the room pausing once over the sloppy blankets strewn against the floor.

"I don't know where that insolent _Saumensch_ wandered off to! BUT WHEN SHE COMES BACK SHE IS GOING TO GET IT!"

What usually followed was a protesting Rudy asking to just let him take a quick look in her room and to please not call him a cripple. The front door slamming in his face was almost always the answer he got. When Liesel came out of hiding long after the boy had gone she endured a _Watschen_ for leaving the house without permission and because her dirty room. Of course the book thief wasn't guilty of either of these crimes.

Liesel had been very exacting in how she had chosen to completely avoid 35 Himmel Street. She left the house when she was completely sure that no Steiners were in the vicinity. She had begun to only use the backdoor. It wasn't _too_ hard to hide from her neighbors. Specifically their youngest son. However a problem arose. The book thief could no longer indulge in her favorite pastime: stealing. And I'm not talking about just swiping an apple or two.

*****WHAT KIND OF STEALING*****

**The kind that involved the hands of Rudy Steiner boosting her up into the window of Ilsa Hermann's library.**

Today Liesel had made the mistake of approaching the house of _der Büergermeister _alone in hopes of stealing another book. The window had grown at least 10 inches too tall. She could not climb in. Another mistake she made was forgetting that Rudy came in second place of the few people that knew her the most, Papa obviously coming in first place.

"I knew you would be here!" Rudy exploded out of the bushes grabbing hold of Liesel.

"Let go of me _Saukerl!_" She screamed as quietly as possible trying not to attract attention.

"I'm not stupid! I know that you're avoiding me, _Saumensch!_"

"Shut up! Frau Hermann's going to find us!"

"_Scheissegal_. Whatever. I don't care about that! If you hate me that much stop being a coward and just say it to my face already!"

Liesel's hand clamped over his mouth. "Who are you calling a coward? Stop acting like you know everything when you understand nothing!"

Rudy stared at her and made no attempt to shake her off. She glared at him. She wasn't going to back down first. A tongue licked the palm of her hand. The book thief jumped out of her skin. She would have been able to reach the window with that jump.


	8. Chapter 5

Author's note: Hello all my lovelies! Haha no. Here's chapter 5 !

Disclaimer: I do not own The Book Thief!

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Argument**

"Do you want me to hit you?!"

The book thief was thrown off balance and well to be honest... completely flustered.

"_Ja_."

"Are you stupid or something?"

Rudy laughed.

"That's not funny!"

Rudy quickly stopped laughing, a smirk stretched wide across his face. "So how about that kiss _Saumensch?_"

Liesel turned bright red. "You're not getting one!" She sputtered.

"_Nein_... No how WAS that kiss?"

She blushed even deeper, then turned away to hide it. The book thief desperately wished she had a book to bury her face in at that moment. "Shut up. I don't know what you're talking about." She lied and began to walk away.

"What you running away for? You scared?"

"Not from you... I'm leaving before Frau Hermann hears your stupidity."

Rudy hobbles after her. "Well how was it?"

"How was what?"

"You know what."

Why won't he let this go? She didn't answer him. The book thief walked on until they left Grande Strasse.

"Wait can we stop here?"

"Stop being lazy _Saukerl_ we're almost home."

Liesel turned around and really looked at Rudy for the first time. His yellow hair seemed to soak up the sun's rays. His cheeks were slightly red and chilled from the wind. Then his eyes. His eyes always seemed to sparkle with kindness and mischief. She had to glance up to meet them. Her heart caught in her chest, his eyes were beautiful. They were soft and blue and she loved the way they seemed only for her.

"_Hallo_? So breaktime, eh _Saumensch_?"

She watched him walk over to a tree and lower himself to the ground. She could see that it took some effort and she didn't like how much it made his legs shake. "Are you sure you can be outside with your foot like that?"

"Jesse Owens could do it. So can I."

"Don't be stupid. What did_ der Doktor_ say?"

"He said I can take the splint off by your birthday."

"_Februar_. That's it?"

"_Nein_... but the rest isn't much important."

"Tell me the rest."

The smirk returned. "I forgot. Give me another kiss and I might remember.

"Liesel let out a frustrated noise. "Is that all you care about?! My childish body?" In the heat of the moment, the book thief didn't realize what she had said.

*****ONE INTERESTING THOUGHT*****

**Rudy did not think her body was childish one bit.**

"Come on, you know I didn't mean it like that."

Her words rushed out like a dam had burst.

"Don't you care that I have nothing there?!" She circled the air in front of her chest. "I don't know how it was okay? It was my first time, but it was very nice. I hate you, _Saukerl_ how dare you act so normal! How can you? I can't even look you in the eyes anymore! I don't believe what you said... cause you... Y-you always make fun of me! And your foot... it's my fault. If I just hadn't-" The book thief began to cry. Rudy was alarmed, jumped to his feet... and came tumbling down.

"Rudy! _Alles gut_? Are you okay?! Are you okay?!" Liesel ran over and tried to pull him to his feet.

"_Es tut weh_! Ow! It hurts! It hurts!"

Liesel quickly dropped him.

"OW!"

"I'm so sorry Rudy!"

"What the hell _Saumensch_!"

"Sorry!"

"Stick your apologies already!"

Rudy closed his eyes in pain. He was sweating on such a cold day. Liesel touched his forehead. He had no fever. Then why was he sweating so much?

"Rudy," She began, "What's wrong with you?"

He sighed.

"I'm not supposed to come out of my house. I'm supposed to stay in bed too for my foot to heal."

"Rudy!"

He opened his eyes then, a magnificent blue. "I just couldn't stay away, you know?"

Liesel's heartbeat sped up. She was breathless, "Why?"

"I missed you too much."

"_Saukerl_ it has only been one week! How do you expect to get better?" Tears formed in her eyes. "It's all my fault!"

"Shut up! Would you listen to me for just one second?!" Rudy pulled her down next to him by the arm.


	9. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Thanks for reading! You guys keep me going, especially Rudy! Which by the way woohoo for Rudy's point of view this chapter! ❤️

Disclaimer: Book Thief is not mine ㈎8

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Girl With a Face Like Tomatoes  
**

"I was the one that ran and tripped over that mannequin in my father's shop. That's not your fault."

She was still sniffling and probably wasn't listening to a word he was saying. Jesse Owens was mad and embarrassed. She had been crying a lot lately and it was really pissing him off that he couldn't do anything to stop those tears. The reason for her crying always seemed to be because of him.

"Liesel..." She didn't answer him again, sniffling away.

*****AN ODD QUIRK ABOUT RUDY*****

**The only name that embarassed Rudy to say was Liesel's. He only said her name**

** when something was serious, all embarrassment aside.**

I watched them then. They sat in silence for many minutes on the side of a dirty, snowed in road. The book thief crying like a baby and Jesse Owens sitting bravely beside her. It was a sad and awkward sight to behold. I also watched a familiar tormentor appear out of the shadows heading their way.

Rudy was so angry at himself. Why was it that every time his best friend cried all he could do was silently stand by or in this case sit next to her? The first time she had cried was on her first day of school. She had just received the mother of all _Watschens_ from Sister Maria for beating the living _Scheisse_ out of Ludwig Schmeikl. Rudy still thought that he deserved it... the _Arschloch._

*****WHAT HE DID THAT RAINY DAY*****

**He stood next to her, waiting until she stopped crying.**

He had wanted to comfort her that day, but stopped cold when she mentioned her brother that had died. He had heard from Herr Hubermann with whispering, worried explaining that her 6 year old brother had died on the train to Molching. It had been a warning. He was warning Rudy not to ever bring up the death of Werner Meminger. So he didn't. But this time it was different. Liesel was crying because of him and not her brother. That small fact gave him enough confidence for him to race around Hubert Oval three times and then some. Rudy moved in closer and wrapped his arm around the book thief. She didn't seem to notice. He pulled her in for a hug. She didn't pull away much to Jesse Owen's surprise. But she didn't stop crying either. He had to take it one step further. Rudy traced his hand along the outline of the book thief's sweater. His hand slid over the raggedy, argyle stitching, then slipped under. Her skin was warm. He heard her sharp intake of breath. The sniffling stopped. _Holle_, what should he do now? He kept his hand there for a few moments and took one deep breath in his head. Up we go... Rudy's fingers slowly crept up and rested at the center of the book thief's chest.

*****ONE SMALL THOUGHT*****

**Should I still be watching? It's not like I wanted to witness the scene. I was practically chained to **

**Germany during the Third Reich. Well now I feel a little less creepy.**

Rudy closed his eyes. He could die right now. If he died right now, he would die happy, he thought. He smiled quietly to himself. Her heart was thumping so fast. It reminded him of a rabbit running. He started to slide his hand to the left, and Liesel gasped out loud. She clutched to his chest. Why wasn't she stopping him by now? Just a little closer... Rudy thought. A cold hand enclosed over his and pulled it out of the book thief's sweater. Every part of his body disagreed with that. He slid his other hand under her sweater and cupped her breast. He felt Liesel shutter and gasp again. Rudy noticed his hands were shaking under her shirt, he gripped his wrist with his other hand to hide the nervousness.

"Well what have we got here?"

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph!" Liesel shrieked.

Rudy nearly had a heart attack. He yanked his hands out of Liesel's sweater. In front of them was a sneering Viktor Chemmel, standing with the most annoying cockiness Rudy had ever seen. He took one hand off his hip and gestured for them to go on.

"No... no don't mind me. Continue."

"Go to hell." Rudy growled at him.

"Nothing wrong with wanting a little more eh boy? Oh _bitte_, little _Mann_ now I suppose?" Viktor pretended to ponder over the fact, placing his finger on his chin, scrunching his face as if he were deep in thought.

Viktor crouched down in front of the girl with a face like tomatoes. "Tears?" He touched Liesel's cheek, she pulled away and he laughed out loud.

"_Was_? He popped your little cherry? It only hurts once you know."

Rudy was losing his cool.


	10. Chapter 7

Author's note: This one is kind of short, inspiration's fleeting and I'm hungry... Love you guys though! Especially Rudy! This one is just a general point of view/somewhat Death's POV but not really it's hard for me to be random and tripping like Death usually is... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Book Thief ! Markus Zusak does! But I own this fanfic! (Not as impressive...)

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: Rotten Kartoffeln**

I could sense the tension rising. I could even see it. It was an unmistakable blanket of notable reactions. There were three: fury, sarcasm, and mockery. Guess which one belonged to the book thief?

*****WHO AND WHAT VIKTOR CHEMMEL WAS*****

**Just your average completely brainwashed, Jew-hating Aryan boy that Hitler would have been proud of.**

*****SOME DISCONCERTING FACTS*****

**He was an obnoxiously rich bastard that stole just for kicks. He had the pleasant experience of nearly choking the life out of Rudy Steiner. He was a 17 year old chain smoker with a secret crush on the book thief.**

Viktor Chemmel ignored Rudy entirely, focusing instead on the book thief. She was great at pulling a little poker face. Viktor wanted to see it crack. She looked cute when he made her squirm.

"Are you listening to me?!" Rudy Steiner shouted closing in.

"Did I say you could speak you piece of shit?

"Come on Rudy. Let's go." Liesel tried to tug him away. He barely budged an inch.

"No." Rudy said slowly, heat radiating from his glare. "This bastard disrespected you. I'm not going anywhere."

"You better watch your filthy mouth, boy. It might kill you one day."

The book thief was already getting fed up.

"He'll keep that in mind along with the bombs, starvation, and war going on that could kill us all at any second." She said sarcastically.

Liesel tried to grab Rudy's arm, but miscalculated and groped his armpit. Viktor burst into obnoxious laughter.

"Ow!"

"Ew!"

Rudy pulled back and stumbled behind Liesel who now successfully had him by the arm. Viktor Chemmel called out to her from behind a cocky grin on his lips. "And what about you? What do little whores like you have to keep in mind?" Liesel did not even turn around. Rudy struggled to.

*****WHY HE COULDN'T*****

**This was a rare moment when the book thief overpowered Rudy's impulsive stupidity. **

**Or perhaps his fractured foot just could not take the abuse anymore.**

That night Viktor Chemmel made a plan to steal something really good this time. His wind-like hair and attractive cloudy eyes told others that unnecessary food wasn't the only thing he was good at stealing.

* * *

The very next day the book thief in her room and the clouds in the sky dragged about in equal laziness. Liesel plopped down at the dining table just as Papa entered the room, newspaper in hand.

"Good morning, Papa." Liesel kissed her father on the cheek.

"A man gave this to me as thanks for painting his house last week."

*****A PINK PAINTED LIE*****

**When Hans had arrived to paint the man's house pink no one was home. Just as he began to apply the second coating the man came home and began shouting and throwing things at him, a book included. He had painted the wrong house.**

Liesel's face lit up once she saw the book in her father's hand. _For you_. His silver eyes seemed to twinkle. "_Danke schon_, Papa! "The book thief's eyes first devoured the back cover and flipped it over to read the title on the front: "A Two-Way Street."

"Don't give her a gift for no reason! You'll spoil her rotten!" Rosa cursed her husband from the kitchen. A crash sounded a minute later. Liesel rushed past her Papa's elbowed-in post by the table. "Mama! _Alles gut_?"

A sack of rotten _Kartoffeln_ rolled across the floor. Papa noticed what had fallen and laughed at the irony, "Not before you do."

"What did you say you useless _Saukerl_?! And what are _you_ standing around for _Saumensch_?! THE POTATOES ARE NOT GOING TO PICK UP THEMSELVES!"


	11. Chapter 8

Author's excuse: Boy problems, college, and well stuff prevented her from uploading a new chapter. But hey today I found some beautiful inspiration! Please don't hate me! D; Love you guys! (Especially Rudy!)

DISCLAIMER: The Book Thief is not mine! :(

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: The Inappropriate Confrontation**

It was late in the evening. The book thief had just finished drying the last of the dishes, her last laundry delivery and as an added bonus she even wiped away the last of Frau Holtzapfel's spit on the front door without Mama even noticing it yet.

"_Entschuldigung_, Mama."

She was in the kitchen, scrubbing furiously at the grime on the stove. Liesel cleared her throat. "Mama..."

"_Was ist es_? Child, did I not teach you any manners? It is _excuse me Mama_."

"Sorry, excuse me."

"Excuse who?! _Ich bin nicht ein Tier_! I am not an animal! You address me as your mother!"

"Excuse me, Mama."

"_Ja_? Just spit it out already."

"Can I visit Rudy please?"

"Do you not see how late it is right now? See that crippled _Saukerl_ tommorrow."

***** THE IMPULSIVE SIDE OF LIESEL MEMINGER*****

**It was only five words.**

"It's been over a week!"

Rosa Hubermann's eyes finally left the dirty stove and ignited on Liesel's defiant frame. Liesel instantly clapped her hand over her mouth. This was the first time she ever talked backed to her mother.

"HA! It looks like you want to dance with the spoons tonight! Weeks, smeeks! I don't care how long you haven't seen that boy! What is that to me, huh? After all I have done for you. I slave in this kitchen day and night to fill the bellies of ungrateful _Schwein_ like you and that lousy _Saukerl_ outside God knows where right now...and THIS is how I am treated?! Oh no, not me!"

Rosa Hubermann was on a roll.

"Mama!" Liesel tried to stay rational, failing miserably.

"It's not fair! Rudy is my best friend! It's my fault that he's hurt in the first place."

This was new to Rosa. She narrowed her eyes at the book thief, her rant cut short.

"And just how is that crippled foot of his your doing unless you were in his room when he broke it?"

Liesel gulped hard. The story was that Rudy had caught his foot in the spokes of his bed frame while trying to take a piss in the middle of the night. A fall in the dark led to that fractured foot of his today.

*****WHAT REALLY HAPPENED*****

**Of course that was not the truth. Rudy's foot broke a little just before Christmas.**

*****MORE DETAILS*****

**On Christmas Eve.**

**At 22:48 hours. I counted.**

**After they broke into Herr Steiner's shop.**

**Before the kiss.**

The book thief was really in quite a predicament. Not only did she now have to explain how she ended up in Rudy's room and possibly his bed on the night of Christmas Eve, but she also had to not uncover the true location and events of that night. Breaking into Rudy's father's shop, Rudy tripping then fractured his foot on a mannequin, kissing twice, and stealing a blue suit seemed a lot less punishable than being in Rudy's bed engaging in foot-fracturing activities. Either story Liesel decided to go with led to a world of pain in the shape of many spoon-sized welts. And then it struck her. Literally.

"Mama, there's something I have to tell you."

"Damn, right you do. I do not remember raising a girl that disobeyed her parents, snuck into a boy's room at indecent hours and lied about it. I was not aware that I was raising my child to be a slut!"

Liesel doubled over in pain.

"I think I've begun menstruation."

"What?!"

Liesel hunched even lower, scrunched in pain.

"Fine! You have five minutes to take care of it."

The book thief nodded, slowly making her way to the bathroom. Once she reached her destination, she locked the door from the inside. She lifted the latch from the window and climbed outside.


	12. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Point of views switch quite a few times! I really don't know where I'm going with this story... Let me know if it sucks! P.S. I'll be writing 2 new Book Thief fanfics and one will be a crossover. :)

Disclaimer: The Book Thief isn't mine.

* * *

**CHAPTER 9: Fiery Underpants**

"Hey. My name is Rudy Steiner. Nice to meet you."

Liesel closed the door behind her and turned to face the yellow haired boy. Not only was his hair was a mess, but so was his room. It wasn't a surprise considering he shared this room with his four younger siblings.

"I know what your name is."

"Are you sure? I haven't seen you for so long I was beginning to think our friendship was a dream."

He huffed at the word "dream."

"Mama wouldn't let me out."

"You could've still snuck out to see me. Like in those romance books." He added without a hint of embarrasment.

"What do you think I'm doing right now?"

Rudy perked up and looked at her. His blue eyes shining wide in wonderment.

"You snuck out?"

"Steiner are you calling me a liar?" She chuckled,"Of course I did."

Liesel threw one of her best smiles across the room at him.

"Well." Rudy said pretending to ponder over this fact. He attempted to straighten himself as manly as his injured foot could allow.

"Well then. How about some company _Saumensch_?"

* * *

**(Rudy's point of view)**

There she was. The book thief was merely a few paces away from him. Rudy wanted nothing more in that moment than to run straight into her arms and to put it bluntly jump her bones. Unfortunately, the only bones he'd be jumping were most likely his own and it would be a lot closer to a jumbling and painfully refracturing. He bet Jesse Owens would probably do it for Mrs. Owens, but Rudy wasn't about to test that theory. Rudy had not laid his eyes on Liesel for about two weeks. He wanted to ask her more about the night they kissed even if she kept changing the subject every time he brought it up. He knew that she said "_Ich liebe dich_." Rudy didn't understand why she just wouldn't tell the truth. It's not like he was going to reject her, he fell in love with her the first time he saw her. Even when the first snowball he threw at her face left her covered in mud.

"I... I uh can't be here long."

_Verdammt_, she was so cute. Her dark blonde hair was so long now it mostly covered her eyes. Rudy's gaze fell lower and focused on her ratty cotton gown. He peeked at her body. She was so skinny that her clothes were practically wearing her. To him it was the prettiest sight he'd ever seen and the closest he'd ever seen to Liesel naked. Uh, oh something weird happened in his pants.

"_Scheisse_..."

"Yeah, I know." Liesel nodded.

Oops, did he say that out loud?

"No, I my pants-er nevermind."

"What's pants got to do with it?"

Rudy was panicking. Not only was Liesel onto him, but he couldn't remember what his older brother told him to think of when he was having a fire in his underpants. Yes, that was how Kurt Steiner phrased it. She walked over and sat right next to him. In any other situation, Rudy would have jumped for joy at this, but now he was just... in pain. Liesel reached out and touched his knee.

"What's wrong Rudy?"

You. _Saumensch_.

"I uh..."

The book thief leaned in a little closer and fell face first into his lap.

Liesel pulled back in horror, her face a complete tomato.

* * *

**(Liesel's POV)**

_Ach. Mein. Gott_.

Oh my God.

I fell on his pants. Right on top of his. Liesel's face lit up. She was too embarrassed to look Rudy in the eye. "I have to go now." She tried to get up, but her legs were weak. She glanced at Rudy. His eyes were dark blue. His eyes surprised her so much that she forgot all about the embarrassment of the moment.

"You look different-"

Rudy's lips abruptly cut her off.


	13. Chapter 10

Author's note: Things are going slow with college life for me, but maybe not for Liesel and Rudy's relationship(; Take note that Liesel turns 15 in one week, Rudy will be turning 16 in 6 months. Spoiler: Liesel doesn't have sex until she's 16/17! P.s. I didn't forget the war or Viktor Chemmel's secret scheme by the way. Sorry this chap is short... I'm thinking thinking thinking...

Disclaimer: The Book Thief's not mine!

* * *

**CHAPTER 10: The Other Side of the Boy Next Door**

Rudy grabbed Liesel by the hips and pulled her on top of his lap.

"R-Rudy what are you doing?" Liesel stuttered around his lips. Rudy suddenly stuck his tongue in her mouth, he knew exactly where to put it. He didn't stumble. Liesel knew he was just trying to shut her up and he was doing a very good job at it. But she was afraid. At this rate she was afraid Rudy would find out just how much she wanted him. It went past mere desire. She _needed_ him. She could feel all her words slicked to the roof of her mouth, screaming to fall into a certain German boy's unbeknownst ears. She wanted to resist him, but a familiar tightening sensation knotted in the pit of her chest rose up in revolt. _Maybe he won't leave me_, a younger part of herself commented. _It's only a matter of time_, her present self reminded the book thief.

"Wait, I can't do this."

He kissed her hard and for a long time. He slid her off his lap. "_Danke shön_." Liesel smiled warmly at him. She knew he would understand. Then he pushed her down and went on top of her, his length settling in between her thighs. Liesel flinched when she felt a hardness against her leg. Rudy went for her neck, his teeth grazed against her skin.

"Finish what you started." He whispered roughly and licked her neck.

It was that different Rudy from before. The Rudy with a deep voice and dark eyes that wanted to devour the girl next door. This was a new Rudy. Liesel held a secret liking to the other side of the boy next door. Her best friend fumbled with the buttons on her cotton gown. Well more than best friend probably. The book thief could feel his hands give up on the gown's teeny buttons. Liesel breathed a sigh of relief. She felt it rise above her stomach. Liesel fought with her pajamas Rudy was trying to take off. Rudy caught both wrists and held them above her head. Her face was very red.


	14. Alternate Chapter 11

AN:Whoa whoa... _whoa. _I can't believe I wrote this, but yeah I did not forget this story! I just didn't know how _it_ was supposed to happen. **Spoiler Alert: I'm feeling lemony ;)** It's not a full lemon, but you can expect the "real lemon" when Liesel's 16/17 (and Rudy's 17/18.) Btw this is an alternate Chapter 11.

DISCA(LAME)R: I don't own The Book Thief! xc

* * *

**ALTERNATE CHAPTER 11: Was That An American Mating Call?**

"I... I u-um... wait!"

"_Was_?" He stared down at her, his eyes still darkened with what Liesel now recognized as lust in his eyes, yet his voice was gentle.

"Well I just... uh well I-"

Rudy leaned in and kissed her mid sentence. It almost melted her resolve.

"Hey, I love you."

The book thief blushed at his confession. How could he say things like that without the least of self-consciousness?

"Stop interrupting me." She squeaked.

"Well I do."

Liesel ignored his comment and tried to continue,"I just think that I'm not ready for this kind of thing. But I don't uh... umm. Ahem!"

Rudy slipped his hand under her nightgown, tracing figure-eights on her thigh. He still didn't remove his hand even after Liesel glared at him, only resting it slightly.

"_Du liebst mich auch, richtig._ You love me too, right." Rudy stated rather than asked, leaving no room for disagreement. His eyes were closed whilst his mind drifted off into a private fantasy, a slow smile spread across his perfectly crooked features.

"You're not even listening to me!"

"You're not even listening to me."

"That's because you just keep telling me that you love me and I'm trying to tell you I'm not ready!"

"But do you love me though?"

"That's not the point _Saukerl_.

"Why do you have to be ready to love someone?"

"I'm not talking about love _Dummkopf_! I'm talking about sex!"

The book thief covered her mouth, shocked that she actually said it

A grin broke across Rudy's face. Liesel just tried to focus on his teeth that were strangely shark-like, too sheepish to hold eye contact.

"Ohhh. You're talking about sex?" Rudy asked innocently.

The book thief didn't like where this was going.

"You've got a real dirty mind _Saumensch._ And here I was thinking that I only had pure love for my best friend_ und du willst mich bumsen_?"

"Best friend my ass." Liesel mumbled to the freckle above Rudy's lip.

"What was that?"

"What kind of friendship involves having your hand up your best friend's dress?"

"I don't know_ Saumensch._ You want me to stop?"

"No- I er...um I mean uh I'm not ready."

"Ready for what hmm?" Rudy pressed, enjoying this.

"Ready for s-sex."

"Then why do you want my hand to stay there?"

He caught her red-handed, no pun intended.

_"Verdammt, _I give up already! I'm not ready for... f-for um sex, but I want to um... I want to uh... UGH!"

Rudy tried not to burst out laughing.

"You want to "uh ugh?" Is that some kind of American mating call _Saumensch_, I'm afraid I'm not famil-"

Liesel's hand went in his pants.

***Author's Note: Let me know if you guys want them to go further, 14 yes's and I'll give that half-lemon! Also let me know if you want Liesel's point of view or Rudy's? Whoever was requested more will be told from their Point of view next chapter. If I don't get a minimum of 10 yes's I'll keep their relationship platatonic until Liesel is 16 (she's 14 right now, turns 15 next week!) and continue Rosa's backstory. Love ya guys!**

**Yes: 14+ (18)**

**No: 0**

**Liesel's Point of View: 2**

**Rudy's Point of View: 5**

**Either: 2**


	15. Chapter 12: Part I

_**Character Note: Tommy Mueller is Rudy's best friend. His nerves were messed up from a bad ear infection that was never treated which is why he twitches. Kreszentia Leseil is an imaginary girl that Rudy made up to hide the fact that he is a virgin.**_

Author's note: Sorry I took so long! This chapter was hard(; to write! But yeah it's mostly Rudy's point of view like most of you wanted except for one tiny Liesel POV. Some parts were too embarrassing to write in English so feel free to google translate the German. Enjoy! RudyXLiesel4lyfe! P.s. _Klein_ means little.

Disclaimer: Me no own The Book Thief or _Klein_ Rudy :'(

* * *

**CHAPTER 12: Klein Rudy Part I**

"Whoa... aren't we a little eager?" Rudy said with mock confidence, failing as his voice betrayed him by cracking at the end. He really hoped she did not hear that. Her cold fingers lightly danced on his stomach, then down his pajama pants. They stopped just above his _klein_ Rudy. Little Rudy isn't being so little anymore. Rudy shivered.

"I think uh..."

_Bitte nicht sagen, mein Schwanz ist klein. _Rudy swallowed, his confidence from earlier now faded. He was just a boy in front of her again. He hated how she could always see through all his bravado straight into the real Rudy Steiner. And the real Rudy Steiner was nothing more than a lonely, insecure boy.

"Are you listening to me _Saukerl_?"

"Huh? Wha.. I mean _Ja_."

"So I can?"

Rudy was confused. Her face was extremely red like a tomato. He didn't hear what she just said, but he wasn't about to let her know that. "Well why not _Saumensch_? I haven't gotten all day." The book thief didn't answer. This scared Jessie Owens a lot. Well Jessie Owens never gets scared. So maybe he could never be Jessie Owens. "That's crazy talk!" Rudy said aloud referring to himself not being like Jessie Owens. That was pure blasphemy!

"_Was_?! I heard that boys liked this! Mueller said that you like this!" A more than irritated Liesel sputtered.

Rudy looked down, scrutinizing her face which happened to be awfully close to _klein_ Rudy. Was she trying to give him _einen blasen_? Hold on, did she just say Mueller? "Tommy Mueller?" Rudy repeated.

"_Ja._ What other Tommy Mueller do we know of?!"

"Hold on a second _Saumensch_, I'm not gay."

"_Nein Kreszentia Leseil, sie gab dir ei... ei-einen b-blasen._ No Kreszentia Leseil, she gave you a... uh a b-blow."

"Oh her."

"Oh her? All you can say is "oh her?" What's she to you anyway and how come I've never met her? You told Mueller all about her, but not me."

"Well she lives in..." Rudy struggled to remember details about that story. Why did lying have to be so difficult to keep up with? "...Berlin?"

"That's the worst part of the war right now! How did a _Saukerl_ like you get to Berlin? You haven't taken one step outside of Molching your entire life! You may have fooled Mueller, but I don't have a deformed brain like his!"

"Alright fine! She doesn't exist! By _Gott_, her last name is your name spelled backwards!"

"Why the hell did you lie about that?"

Because I'm a virgin, Rudy thought. He would never admit that so he decided to make her angry instead.

"Did I mention you look extremely sexy from that angle right now?"

The book thief's already annoyed face now looked annoyed enough to hit him.

"Answer me _S__aukerl._

"So what are you doing down there _Saumensch_?" Rudy changed the subject.

"This." Liesel gave him a wicked smile and then pulled his pants along with his underpants down.

* * *

**Liesel's Point of View**

So that's what it looks like. It's actually kind of pretty, Liesel thought reddening a bit. Now she finally knew how Rudy looked naked. In a way she had been jealous of that big-breasted nurse that had fully examined his body. Ha, now I can fully examine him as much as I want, minus the big-breasted part at least for now. Liesel frowned. What am I supposed to do now? She recalled Tommy Mueller's vague explanation...

*****TOMMY MUELLER'S 'YOU KNOW' EXPLANATION*****

**"Well what's supposed to happen is that um." Twitch. "You know well you grab it."**

**"What uh... part?"**

**Tommy twitched in response. "You know his _Schwanz_. The uh long part. But not too hard cause you know."**

**"What then?"**

**"You kind of squeeze it a bit and rub around a little. Oh, but not too much cause well you know. Then you put your mouth on it."**

**"I put my m-mouth o-on it?! Nobody ever told me that!"**

**"Well yeah that's kind of the whole point. You know if we could suck it ourselves." Twitch. "We would."**

**"Boys would do that to their selves?"**

**"_Hölle_... I've said too much."**

Liesel tentatively reached out and touched his _Schwanz_, slowly wrapping her fingers around it. Wait. Was it one hand or two? She looked up at Rudy. He had that strange expression on his face again, his irises bordering to a cobalt blue. His jagged blonde hair that hung above his eyes seemed to make him look a little dangerous.

"L-let me know if it uh hurts."

* * *

**Back to Rudy's Point of view**

He laughed.

"That's what the guy is supposed to say _Saumensch_."

_Gott._ He wanted to fuck her.

Liesel's face flushed in embarrassment, "Same difference."

I've got to hold back.

She cleared her throat and looked down at the task at hand.

I really don't know if I can.


	16. Chapter 12: part II

_**Note; In my fanfic Liesel is half-Jewish and Max doesn't exist!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Book Thief!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12: _Klein_ Rudy Part II/The Other Side of The Girl Next Door**

She moved her hands slowly up and down. Rudy closed his eyes. If he could pretend that he was doing this to himself and not the girl he was completely in love with he might be able to maintain an ounce of self-control. But she wasn't doing it his way, she wasn't going as fast as he usually did. He could still tell that it was her. Her hands were smaller, cooler, much more gentle.

"Rudy?"

Fuck, don't talk to me right now.

"Rudy, I um where do I put my...?"

He just silently guided her hands to the tip.

"Oh. That makes sense."

He could feel her mouth cover him, her tongue hesitantly weaving around him. She was really warm. Rudy fought the urge to violently force his way in and out. She would gag and the act would probably repulse or even traumatize her. He couldn't believe that she would do something like this for him. He really didn't deserve a girl like Liesel. She was just so pure. For so long he wanted nothing other than her. In a the back, darkest corner of his mind a part of him thought that he selfishly wanted to be the only one that would sully her innocence. He was corrupting her and he loved it.

Rudy found his hands navigating to the back of her head, caressing and wounding his fingers in her hair, fantasizing that he was inside of her rather than her mouth. He could feel her teeth, she was doing it too hard. "Softer." He murmured. She responded by kissing the spot she had bit. A low growl sounded from Rudy, as he gripped her hair harder and experimentally thrust down her throat. Oh the things I would do to you, Rudy thought lecherously.

It was time to finish it up, he noted painfully way past his limit. He was holding back so much. Rudy calmly pushed her away, pulling his pants back on, careful not to disturb his fiery miniature Rudy. He finally opened his eyes. A bewildered and somewhat hurt Liesel gazed back at him, her lips still puckered.

* * *

When I arrived, there was an odd silence between the book thief and Jesse Owens. Then she suddenly closed her eyes.

*****WHAT WAS HAPPENING*****

**She waited for Rudy's lips.**

**I watched him pretend he didn't notice.**

"_Schluss jetzt._ That's enough. You can go home." Rudy muttered not really looking at her.

"But-" The book thief cried in surprise, not even bothering to disguise her wide-eyed desperation.

"_Jetzt!_ Now!"

"Fine! It's not as if I liked it you stupid... stupid..? Ugh whatever!" She shouted, paused to shove him, remembered his injury and instead stormed out of his room finally spitting out, "You _Arschloch_."

Rudy clutched his face with his hands after she left.

"_Verdammt_..."

Dammit.

"I almost lost control."

He sadly looked down at his pants. He had to take care of it himself.

* * *

She slipped in through the back door where someone waited for her. The light switched on. She sat in a beaten down chair directly across from the back door, her arms resting on the wooden posts. Liesel faced her mother.

"How dare you sneak out."

The book thief remained silent, her head hung in shame. This had been going on for a bit behind her father's back. It happened a lot more now since Hans had left for the war. Her mother abusing her.

"So you are slutting around. You disgust me."

She got up and yanked the book thief by the hair, forcing Liesel to look her in the eyes.

*****ROSA HUBERMANN'S 'NOT SO SECRET' SECRET***  
She never loved her foster daughter Liesel Meminger. She hated the Jew in her eyes. The moment Hans Jr. found out about Liesel's Jewish blood, the only time he allowed himself to return home was in a casket. Now that her husband also went to war, her hatred was no longer a secret.**

"If only he knew the truth." Rosa laughed. "Just know no one could ever love a filthy _Jude_ like you."

Liesel out of fear remained silent.

"The only reason I have not given you to the Gestapo is because imprisonment would not nearly atone for what you have done. How I wish the Nazis would just kill _die jüdisch Schweine_ already. But even then death would be too kind for you."

"Yes, Mama."

"Not even your real mother loved you. Consider yourself lucky that I am willing to allow you to consider me as such a thing even if for the sake of appearances."

*****SOMETHING IRONIC*****

**Hitler already was killing Jews. **

**Thank goodness Rosa Hubermann wasn't aware of it.**

* * *

_AN: This was supposed to be the original chapter 11 was about Liesel and her mother, but I changed it up a bit. It also seemed like a waste to leave out Rosa's new role. So I hope that explains your déja vu a bit ;)_


	17. Chapter 13

_Character note: Frau means Mrs. and Herr means Mr./sir. Herrin can also mean mistress as well as boss. Frau Chemmel is Rosa Hubermann's boss in this fic instead of Frau Hermann (the mayor's wife.)_

**Disclaimer: I don't own TBT!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: An Escort by the Name of Chemmel**

There were twelve knocks at 33 Himmel Street. Rosa Hubermann trudged out of bed and to the front door by the tenth knock, utterly pissed to be awoken at any hour before 10 in the morning.

"_WAS?!_" She screamed the second she opened the door.

A teenage boy about 170 centimeters tall with ash-blonde hair and eyes like the clouds towered over Rosa Hubermann. "_Guten morgen,_ Frau Hubermann. Aren't you quite vivacious today?"

"Oh I am deeply apologetic for my behavior." Rosa smiled fearfully at the teenager. "I wasn't aware I would be graced with the presence of a Chemmel. Thank you for the compliment Herr Chemmel, you are cruelly- _entschuldigung _I meant truly too kind!" At least she hoped that word he said was complimentary. "Might I ask what occasion might require such a pleasant visit from you?"

*****THE CHEMMEL HOUSEHOLD*****

***FRAU CHEMMEL***

**Adette Chemmel whom was the main mistress of Leutnant Chemmel, owned all of the houses on Himmel Street and countless other residences in Molching. She was also Rosa Hubermann's boss or _Herrin_. She had one son: Viktor Chemmel.**

***LEUTNANT CHEMMEL* **

**He was a member of the _SS-Totenkopfverbände _or SS-TK for short. An organization know as Death's Head Units. He was a highly-feared lieutenant, one of the most sadistic. It was because of this position that he was among the wealthiest (and dirtiest) Nazis in Southern Germany.**

*****THOUGHTS IN MY HEAD*****

**I always found it amusing how well he thought he could do my job, alas death does not discriminate. His soul was as black as the bodies he had burned when I scooped his remains from the boots of the Allies during liberation .**

"You see my mother just adores Liesel Hubermann's deliveries. From now on she wants me to escort her along each and every delivery to ensure her safety." The lies slid off Viktor Chemmel's tongue as fluid as water.

"Oh she does... does she?" Rosa Hubermann laughed nervously, unable to recall a single occasion when she allowed Liesel to deliver anything to Frau Chemmel. She could have sworn that only she herself delivered groceries and laundry to Frau Chemmel every time for fear of the stupid girl breaking or wrinkling something.

"Well you see she already has an escort." Rosa said, remembering the Steiner boy.

"Rudolph Steiner is a cripple. Frau Hubermann, your daughter needs a strong, handsome Aryan man like myself to protect her from the hands of lurking Jewish animals."

"I see..." She said, wondering why one had to be handsome in order to protect someone. "Well consider yourself hired!" She exclaimed, terrified that he might have actually expected payment.

"_Danke Schön_, Frau Hubermann." The cloudy-eyed Aryan, smiled brightly and paused as if on que. "My mother also happened to hear that Liesel Hubermann's birthday was today. She would very much like it if she could attend us for dinner in celebration of it." That was another lie.

"Oh! What ever will I wear?" Rosa Hubermann blurted out in surprise.

"Ahem. My mother wished only for Liesel to attend the celebratory dinner."

"Oh." She frowned slightly before covering it up with a fake smile. "Well of course she'll be there."


	18. Chapter 14: Part I

**Chapter 14: The Calico Dress, Some Missing Shoes and a Stolen Kiss Part I**

February 12, 1943. The book thief lay inextricably tangled up in her sheets that frosty Friday morning. She was having a pleasantly awful dream. It was something along the lines of picking apples off a tree. She had been expecting apples, but once she had climbed to the top of the tree, the fruits had transformed into lemons. Then suddenly without warning as she had begun to eat one, the lemon grew a face that carried an obvious resemblance to her stupid neighbor, stupid best friend, now possibly stupid boyfriend. A jolt of pain had woken the book thief from the bittersweet nightmare.

"_Aufwachen_, you stupid child."

Liesel ignored the pounding bruise her mother had given to the back of her head.

"You will attend a dinner at the Chemmel's for _dein Geburtstag._"

Rosa Hubermann's glare seemed to almost antagonize Liesel into protesting. Liesel did not take the bait. She reasoned that it would be better to listen now and ask questions later. She followed closely behind the woman with a knot placed apon her head, which she paused every couple of paces to yank into submission. However, she just could not seem to shake the ill-sense of foreboding she had.

* * *

A mere two houses away, awoke a groggy Jesse Owens. For the sake of decency, I will leave out the details of the vivid dream Rudy had involving the book thief and all of the multiple ways books could be useful under certain "circumstances."

"Heh... read that part again Liesel." Rudy mumbled in his last moments of sleep.

"_Groß Bruder. _Why do your sheets look like that?"

Rudy's eyes snapped open, shocked out of his fantasy. His sister was groping his cock through his bed sheets!

"My God, Bettina! I told you not to sneak into my bed anymore!"

*****BETTINA STEINER*****

**She was one of the four Steiner daughters. She had platinum, blonde shoulder length hair that she often wore in pigtails. She was now 12 years old and had quite the unhealthy attachment to her older brother Rudy. Her aqua-blue Aryan eyes usually sparkled with cheer, but coincidentally always darkened to a greenish glow full of spite during Liesel Meminger's visits. She would have rolled in her grave if she had known who had survived the Himmel Street bombing.**

The unhappy teen attempted to hide his embarrassing secret with a handful of blankets that he had ripped away from his little sister cuddled up next to him.

"Bettina please return to your bed." Rudy said pointedly.

"But you still didn't answer my question."

Rudy groaned in frustration.

"And why did you say Liesel's name in your sleep?" The 12 year old whined. "_Groß Bruder... _big brother... big brother..."

Rudy hated when she got like this.

* * *

"There."

Rosa Hubermann had stepped back to admire her handiwork. Liesel was dolled up in a red and white calico dress that had been passed down from Rosa's great-grandmother. It fell down to just below her knees, Liesel's whitest socks reserved for Christmas peeked underneath. Her almost-German hair was separated in two long braids that were tight enough to put a Redskin to shame. Too bad her grandmother's dress was wasted on a Jew. Liesel shifted her weight slightly and regretted it immediately after feeling a tight pinch in her foot. It seemed the brown oxfords were a bit narrow on the sides.

Liesel made her way to the living room, her mother taking the lead once again.

"You will not embarrass me." Her mother threatened Liesel under her breath.

"Yes, Mama."

As soon as Liesel recognized who was sitting on their beat-up couch, her suspicions were confirmed. This was Viktor Chemmel's doing.

"The birthday girl is ready at last!" Viktor exclaimed, getting up off the couch. The contrast between the destroyed couch in addition to the shoddy living room surroundings compared to Viktor's flawless suit was a comical and downright ridiculous sight to see.

The older boy reached her in two long strides, he lifted his arms above her menacingly and Liesel braced herself for impact of whatever blow he planned to deal. Instead, his arms circled around her in a light embrace.

* * *

Character note: Bettina is older in my fic. She's 12.

German note:

*Groß Bruder (pronounced 'gross brutter') means big brother

(alteren bruder means older brother... same difference)

_*Aufwachen means wake up_

_*_dein Geburtstag_ means your birthday_

_Character Note: Rosa is racist! I'm sorry if anyone is offended by her words :(_

Disclaimer: I don't own TBT!


	19. Chapter 14: Part II

_Author's note: Hi, Lovelies! I'm super busy with finals D: But yeah there will be update(s) this week! P.S. You can find the German I did not translate this chapter at the bottom in English. Let me know what you think about the story, characters or plot so far? Surprise? Was it expected? Hope you're all having a great day! P.s. Thanks to those reminding me to update ! (:_

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Calico Dress, Some Missing Shoes and a Stolen Kiss Part II**

The book thief stood stiffly in the arms of the boy with eyes like the clouds. He leaned real close to her ear and whispered.

"You're mine for tonight."

Liesel kicked Viktor hard in the shin, breaking his hold on her.

"OW! Why I oughta..."

Viktor trailed off, noticing Rosa's presence.

"A fiesty one you have here, eh Frau Hubermann?" There was a very threatening tone buried underneath his forced laugh. Rosa did not notice it due to the murderous glower she was focusing on her disobediant daughter.

"Shall I escort you now?" Viktor met Liesel's defiant gaze. _"Und für immer?"_ He added darkly.

* * *

_"Warum kann ich nicht finden, meine Schuhe!? _Why can't I find my shoes!?"

Rudy had already turned his room upside down twice, looking for his shoes. Bettina leaned against the doorway, a smug look on her face.

_"Groß Bruder..._ You shouldn't be so careless. At this rate you will miss Liesel Hubermann's birthday."

*****A TINY SECRET*****

**The only people aware that Liesel's true last name was Meminger was Hans, Rosa, Herr Steiner and Rudy Steiner. Why Rudy, you ask? He just simply overheard Hans and his father talking about it.**

"I know!" Rudy snapped turning around. "What are you holding behind your back?"

The little girl smiled pleasantly, her aqua eyes wide with confusion.

"Nothing."

Bettina shifted her posture slightly and Rudy glimpsed a swinging shoelace.

"Bettina! Give me my shoes!"

"Do me... a favor in exchange?" Bettina eyed her brother hungrily. Unfortunately, his overly attached sister's blatant innuendo was lost on an oblivious Rudy.

"I don't have time for your mind games! I have to visit Liesel!"

Her eyes pooled with tears almost instantly. "Mama! Rudy _schlug mich..!"_

Rudy heard the crack of his father's leather belt from down the hall.

"I did not hit her! Mom she is lying!"

"Ugh.. _Es tut weh.._ It hurts..." Bettina sobbed, feverishly rubbing an invisible injury on her arm.

Rudy's mother stomped into the room, taking a wild swing at Rudy's legs no questions asked. Rudy hopped over the belt.

"Wait, Mom!" His mother aimed a little higher, the belt burned against his naked stomach.

"Oww! Calm down, Mom! We can talk about this-"

"Look at what you have done to your _kleine Schwester!"_

Bettina's arm had an incriminating bruise blossoming on it.

"I did not do that! She must have given that to herself!"

"You expect me to believe that?!" Rudy's mother shrieked, raising the belt once more.

"_Scheissegal, sie verrückt Mutter! _Whatever, you crazy mother!"

Rudy grabbed a gray sweater, and risked escaping his mother as he grabbed his shoes from Bettina. There was an unspoken rule in his house to never run away from a Steiner _Watschen_. Rudy had just broken it. Kurt Steiner loitered about the hall. For a second Rudy feared his brother might not let him pass. _His älteren Bruder_ only had a handful of words for him instead.

*****WHAT THEY WERE*****

**"Hope she was worth it."**

* * *

_German note:_

*Und für immer means and forever

*schlug mich means beat/hit me

*kleine Schwester means little sister

*älteren Bruder means older brother

Disclaimer: I don't own The Book Thief!


	20. Chapter 14: Part III

**Chapter 14: The Calico Dress, Some Missing Shoes and a Stolen Kiss Part III**

The sky was gruesome and gray. The temperature sunk below 11 degrees freezing give or take. The book thief was growing tiresome of her long trek to whatever location Viktor wanted her to be.

"It's fucking cold." Five minutes later. "Where are we going?"

"I ask the questions. You shut up and follow me."

Liesel could feel it crawling up her back, clawing at the back of her head. Annoyance. She reached up to scratch at it as if that would cool her rising temper. She clutched her mother's hand-sewn wicker basket. "I thought you're supposed to escort me to Herr Sturm for his delivery."

They had just crossed the church and were atop the Amper Bridge. The Amper River was raging below it. Viktor violently yanked the basket from the book thief's freezing hands and threw it overboard.

"Hey, I needed that!"

"Does that answer your question?"

This was the second time Viktor Chemmel had tossed something belonging to Liesel into the Amper River. The basket was not exactly her possession, but it was close enough.

"You sure like to throw things into the river." Liesel said referring to "The Whistler" incident.

"Too bad Cripple Steiner can't jump in there for you again."

"His foot has already healed."

"Like I give a shit. Hey, hold my hand." Viktor instructed, grabbing her hand anyway.

"No, why should I? _Loslassen mich!_ Let go of me!"

Viktor met her eyes finally. Liesel did not like the murky quality in his cloudy eyes. The look he gave her was unreadable, yet very threatening all the same. What was most alarming was that she did not know what he would do next with those kind of eyes. Her hand remained limply in his.

_"Ich weiß dass sie sind ein jüdisches Mädchen."_

Liesel felt her heart drop. She had nothing to say to that. He knew she was half- Jewish.

"I could easily turn you in you know."

Liesel did not know whether or not to scream, run away or both. There was no where to run. All Viktor had to do was snap his fingers and his father's deadly organization would have already found her. She felt a cold trickling on the inside of her chest.

*****WHAT IT WAS*****

**Fear.**

"But..."

Viktor was looking at her now, his face still unreadable. He was getting strangely closer now. His hand had somehow made it's way to her waist, pulling her close.

"...where's the fun in that?"

That was the last thing he said before crushing her lips with his own.

* * *

_Author's note: More later.. work now!_

_German note: Feel free to correct my bad german grammar._

_Note: "The Whistler" is a book that Viktor had thrown into the river_

Disclaimer: I don't own The Book Thief!


	21. Chapter 15

_Authors Note: I meant to put this up weeks ago... Thankyou for all the support! Where do you guys see this story going? Just curious!_

* * *

**Chapter 15: Someone Who Uses The Word S_cheußlich_**

Liesel was afraid to open her eyes. She was afraid to face reality. Viktor secretly terrified her, and with the dirt he had on her she could not fight back.

He nibbled on her lip and gripped her waist harder. Liesel felt sick.

"Kiss...me back." He ordered.

She offered a weak peck back. Viktor forced her mouth open, shoving his tongue in. Liesel gasped at his roughness. His kiss was intense and needy, forcing her to acknowledge his passion. It was terrifying and... thrilling?

What would Rudy think of her now? He would hate her. Viktor's hand slipped beneath her left thigh, hitching it onto his hip. No the book thief did not want this. She couldn't do this to Rudy! Viktor's forceful lips finally left hers. Liesel looked visibly relieved. His glass colored eyes, half lidded stare set on the book thief. His expression deadly calm, his eyes electrifying her to the

"_Komm_. We're going to my house."

Liesel shook her head.

"You can't say no."

"Why do I have to go to your house?"

Viktor released her leg so abruptly that Liesel lost her balance. She grabbed the stone wall of the Amper Bridge.

"So we can fuck."

The book thief could not even answer him. She knew she hated this boy with every fiber of her being.

Viktor leaned forward with his cigarette stinking jacket and opened his foul mouth about to infect the book thief's ears with poison. At least that was what Liesel saw it as.

*****WHAT I SAW*****

**A half-lovestruck teen boy. Half in love with himself. Half in love with the book thief**.

"Does that faggot know what you really are? Do you think he would still care about you if he knew that you've been lying the whole time?"

The book thief didn't want to cry, but the tears just rained down her face. She could feel the makeup her mother so carefully applied to her face ruin itself. The brush swept across her cheeks as her Mama painted her a new identity... a new life. She had closed her eyes and imagined it was the gentle touch of a loving mother. She knew it was all a lie. Her real Mama could never love her and neither would this new one. She would never be a real German girl. Rudy would never forgive her if he knew the truth.

"You're right." She whispered.

"Damn, right I am."

"Do whatever you want with me."

"What really?" Viktor's composure fell in temporary surprise. The boy with eyes like the clouds looked like they were just about to prepare for a thunderstorm, excitement bubbling within his crumbling stony mask.

"Well if you insist..." The teen struggled not to expose his emotions with smugness, but the way he darted a nervous glance at the defeated girl revealed everything he had been trying to hide. He even started to feel a little self-conscious about himself. Just a little.

"It's not like it matters. You're just going to rape me."

Boom.

The mask was quickly deteriorating. Maybe it was from pure indignation, maybe it was from another lesser feeling Viktor had not felt often or perhaps a feeling he felt but, often chose to ignore.

Hurt.

"Rudy would never want me if he knew the truth. You said it yourself."

"Oi, that's not..."

"To you I'm just a piece of meat... another notch in your belt-"

There was too much thunder going on.

"HEY! _Das genügt_, don't put words in my mouth that I never even said! "

Liesel widened her eyes at him, surprised at the fiery outburst. Viktor frustratedly threw his hands up in the air.

"I... I for you... fucking nevermind." The teen's face flared tomato red. "_Vergiss es einfach gottverdammt_. I'm done with you for today." He added the last part quietly. "Go back to your cripple already."

"Huh? But you know the truth..."

"_Ja! Ja!_ I'm not telling that you're Jewish, okay! _Freuen Sie sich?_ Now stop crying it makes you look beastly!"

"Pfft- You think I look _scheußlich?_ Who uses that kind of word?_"_

_"_Shut up!" Viktor blushed even harder, turning his face away. "God I hate women," Viktor cursed under his breath. "Just leave before I really will rape you!"

Viktor stared her down trying to look menacing. It wasn't working with his face as bright as Berlin's red light district. Liesel guffawed and Viktor shoved her hard. Liesel bruised her knee on the bridge's stone wall. "Oww... Okay I am leaving already." The book thief turned and headed home.

* * *

**German Note:**

_*Komm _means come._  
_

_*Freuen Sie sich_ means are you happy?_  
_

_*Vergiss es einfach gottverdammt _means forget about it already goddamn._  
_

*_Das genügt _means that is enough._  
_

DISCLAIMER: I don't own TBT.


	22. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Souless**

The book thief was making the long walk home. She decided to take the shortcut back to Himmel. Everyone was aware of this shortcut, but purposely chose to avoid it because it was Hell itself.

*****THE NAME OF THAT SHORTCUT*****

_**Schiller Strasse**_** also known as the road of yellow stars. **

The book thief had never been scared of the place. It was a place of destruction. A truth that showed you just how evil humans could be. She could never be scared of the truth, she walked among it, she didn't turn or avert her gaze. That was why she read books: to seek the truth. The yellow Star of David was thrown on the broken shops as if the paint itself were angry. The street was like death, not a soul could be found. The Jewish inhabitants of _Schiller Strasse_ were no more. Liesel placed her hand on a rather large star that was on a former flower shop. The flower pots had been smashed in front of the shop.

"Liesel?"

The book thief looked up from the shattered flower pot she was taking care to step over.

It was Rudy.

Rudy was conflicted. On one hand he wanted to just run in there and scoop Liesel up from all of the death and destruction, dust her off and make her clean again. On the other hand, Rudy wanted to close his eyes, forget all he had seen and take off in the opposite direction. In her eyes, Rudy could see just how broken she looked. That did it for him. Rudy pushed his fear and uncertainty down in a dark place where he was sure he wouldn't see them for a while and made way toward the girl he loved.

"_Was ist falsch__? Sag mir_."

*****WHAT HE SAID*****

**What's wrong? Tell me.**

There was so much the book thief wanted to say. The question was just which one. That she was half-Jewish. That Viktor kissed her. Why was all of this happening?

"What if it's all a lie?" Liesel asked.

"What is?"

"Everything."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Come on, Rudy. Don't act like you don't notice it. We're all just hiding behind what the adults are saying. We dress the same, look the same, say the same things…"

"That's because we're Germans and we all speak German."

"Why are the Nazis taking all the Jews away? Where are they going?"

"They're going to those vacation camps like the television shows us. Let's go _Saumensch_, I don't like being in this place." Rudy tugged on Liesel's arm, but she wouldn't budge an inch.

"We look down on the Jews and yet we send them on vacation?"

"_Der Fuhrer_ said that they could really use a vacation."

"Tell me what you think about it."

"Well, my mom said that-"

"No! Stop telling me what everyone else says. What do you… Rudy Steiner think about this?"

"They're on vacation like the radio and television talks about. They wouldn't lie to us."

"When the Jews return, they will find that their shops have been ransacked. Their homes robbed and vandalized."

"Guess they have a lot of cleaning to do."

"Be serious! We can't even afford to eat! Yet the Nazis somehow have enough money to pay for the vacation of an entire Jewish family?"

"I don't know! I don't really think about that kind of stuff!"

"But why, Rudy?"

"Cause they're getting rid of them!"

Rudy's words hung in the air, stagnant and lifeless.

_Because they're getting rid of them. _It all made sense now.

"Why is God letting this happen?"

Rudy did not expect that. He didn't really believe in God or didn't think much of him for the most part.

"Maybe it couldn't be helped."

"How could God be so cruel?"

"Look around you. If God was on this street what would he think?"

Liesel was at a loss for words.

"This is no one's fault, but our own. Why should God care if we destroy eachother? And even if he did care, there is nothing here worth saving." Rudy ended coldly.

* * *

**Author's note: I'm sorry about the hiatus, I felt like I came to a crossroad. Whichever events happen can impact the future of this story. Please rate and review!**

Disclaimer: I don't own TBT.


	23. Chapter 17

**_Author's note: Thank you inspiration! It's better late than never! Even if it is 3:42 a.m. atm… I love all my followers/fans! Please leave your cute little reviews that make my day all the time letting me know what you think, hate or love about this story. I'm all ears .  
_**

Disclaimer: Don't own TBT… *^T

* * *

**Chapter 17: Consider That Yesterday, This is Today  
**

Liesel's 15th birthday was a huge bust. Rudy seemed to be mad at her after she mentioned the German's cruel treatment toward the Jews. He had told her "Happy Birthday" and gave her a short book of poems and that was it. He didn't kiss her, cuddle with her nothing... _die Null. _Besides that she hadn't told Rudy what happened between her and Viktor, so she was feeling particularly guilty about that. So like she always handled her feelings, she buried her head along with her feelings in a book.

_I knew it was wrong to hold onto him like this; but he was always by my side and it would seem weird if he wasn't. __In the back of my mind a voice nagged that our relationship was unhealthy, that I was using Ulric. That I was lonely. That I was insecure. That I never loved him. __There was no other man, it was always my best friend and boyfriend, Ulric Ealdwine._

_That was until I laid my eyes on him. The way he gazed into my eyes, took my hand and kissed whilst whispering my name on his lips. Oh Claus. Now there was Nicolas "Claus" Gr__ößel. He was my obsession, my guilty pleasure… my possession. It only took one forbidden night of us alone together for me to realize what I felt for him was true._

Oh… The book thief exclaimed in her head. Who was Yetta going to choose? She curled her toes in fear and excitement. She wondered if the protagonist would stay with her lovable childhood friend or risk the unknown with the dark, broodingly mysterious Nicolas Größel? The book thief held a secret penchant for Claus. Liesel turned on her side maneuvering around a hole on her dilapidated mattress as she carefully placed _die Buch_ she was reading, "A Two-Way Street" in a book-sized opening on the side of her mattress. She lie dead awake, long after she extinguished the candle in her room. Liesel's eyes dragged across the ceiling, tracing the cracks she had long since memorized in her mind, the darkness settling on her eyes like a wool blanket. _"Scheisse."_ Liesel choked out, feeling her eyes sting with tears, scratching and itching exactly like a wool blanket would feel.

*****THE MEANING BEHIND THAT BOOK*****

**It was the last trace she had of her Papa. **

"_I__ch vermisse dich_... I miss you, Papa." Liesel whispered her voice breaking, bitter tears soiling her pillowcase. She only read the stupid book to escape from reality, but at the same time it smacked her in the face with reality. On top of Rudy ignoring her and Viktor's threats, it told Liesel that three months had passed since Hans Hubermann was drafted into the war and three months of not receiving a single letter from him. Liesel's nightmares now consisted of Werner, Viktor, and its latest addition, Papa. Rosa had bartered her Papa's prized accordion for _zehn Eier_ and a loaf of bread a few weeks ago. At first she was very angry with her mother, not talking to her for days, but now she just felt extremely sad. She hadn't even told Rudy. If Rudy could not understand Liesel's preference for books over food, it would be even less likely that he would know why she was upset that Rosa had traded Han's accordion for ten eggs and some bread. He would have just asked if she wanted more eggs than that.

* * *

_"Aufwachen_, Liesel... Liesel wake up."

Hmm? There was a soft, lulling voice in the back of Liesel's mind. Rudy must have come to wake her up, but she was just so tired. Her mind was a constant muddled mess, racked with worries, over worked and wrought with regret, sadness or the latter. She wasn't ready to face the harsh world of Germany quite yet.

"I came all this way... _aufwachen_ won't you?"

"Mmm..."

Liesel smiled in her sleep as a pair of lips gently kissed hers. That sneaky _Saukerl!_ How dare he kiss her in her sleep? That just wasn't _gerecht!_ Liesel cracked one sleepy eye open, ready to chasten the romantic offender. The person before her was none other than Viktor Chemmel. Liesel opened her mouth to scream, but Viktor deftly clamped his hand over her mouth, silencing her.

"Don't scream." He stared into her eyes as if silently pleading with her and for some reason Liesel listened to him.

Viktor slowly uncovered her mouth, slowly grazing his thumb across her lower lip. Liesel was very tempted to bite his hand, but instead watched in curiosity. He was wearing a grey knit-cap, a red sweater and brown pants. His ash blonde hair fell across his cloudy eyes, giving him a boyish appearance. If she didn't know any better, she'd say that he actually liked her or something.

"Kiss me."

Liesel sat up in bed, glaring at him. "I'm not going to kiss you!" She hissed. What the hell was wrong with him? Didn't he take no for an answer?! "Why are you in my room?!"

Viktor's gaze fell lower, focusing on her chest. Liesel glanced down only to realize in horror that her nightgown had slipped down and her nipple was exposed! She rushed to adjust her nightgown. When she returned his gaze he was leering at her.

"Your mom let me in." He answered breezily, not even lying for once. "And if you don't kiss me I'm going to tell Cripple Steiner that you're half- Jewish. You should be grateful that I'm not asking for more than that."

"But you told me you weren't going to tell anyone!"

"Consider that yesterday. This is today." He smirked.

* * *

German Note:

It's nearly 4 freaking a.m... you guys are on your own.


	24. Chapter 18

**Author's Note (skip if you want): **

**Audrey: SENPAI NOTICED HER KOHAI! Thank you so much for your support. You are literally the only one that is motivating me so much to finish this story. Thank you so much your words mean so much to me and I hope I don't let you down! Oh and I love you!**

**Rubyredshoes: Thanks for the review really and no offense taken at all! You really ripped Viktor and Rosa to shreds lmao. Please dont apologize for your opinion! I like blunt and critical reviews, but here's my response to your questions.**

**1\. I mentioned in my fanfic that Rosa is a very abusive mother.**

**2\. Bettina is obviously abnormal in this fic.**

**3\. Viktor is not going anywhere! ****J**** (Because I love him ahahha and he is a main charac.)**

**4\. The storyline is still unfolding and it is very likely that I will be intensely "revising" a large portion of this story. If you want it to be less vague, here's what I have in mind (no spoilers sucker just basic outline). Let's Grow up Together is a DARK (kinda disturbing) story that will have a love triangle, an attempted rape scene, a character death and an… unexpected ENDING! (;**

**Guest(s): I FREAKING LOVE YOU ALL. TYSM!**

**TotoroBird: Love your stories! Yes it is turning darker now! **

**Tilly: Thanks I love it too((:**

**DegeneratePoet: Thank you and updates coming!**

**Jacq19: I will!**

**100reasonswhy: Your reviews inspire me and thank you for supporting it means a lot!**

** alexamelo: sjdfhgjkseydgfkseug Thanks!**

**ElsaAnnaSnowQueen: I think I fixed it and let me know if it still not worded right. Thanks((:**

**-END OF A/N-**

Disclaimer: Don't own TBT!

* * *

**Chapter 18: What Happens to Rats**

"If I kiss you will you promise to leave me alone?" Viktor seemed to ponder her offer for a moment before glaring at her.

"I'm sorry I don't know why you think you call the shots much less if there is a brain in there." Viktor mockingly rapped his knuckles on Liesel's forehead. "But I will say it one more stinking time. I know that you are half-Jewish and if you don't do whatever the fuck I say whenever the fuck I want it I am going to tell him every goddamn thing!" Viktor screamed so loud that Liesel flinched.

"Alright, I get it." Liesel conceded in defeat. "I'll kiss you."

"Hallelujah." Viktor mocked her Jewish roots as Liesel leaned in kissing him.

The rest of the book thief's day consisted of following Viktor around his side of town, mostly doing his errands and submitting to his random unexpected moments of kissing that usually happened at least twice an hour. Viktor didn't push for more strangely enough. Liesel chalked it up to the fact that they were in public and likely wouldn't assault her in broad daylight.

* * *

The sound of laughter drifted up from the basement. It was sometime mid-afternoon that Rudy set up the third round of dominos with his sisters. This time it was formed like two figure eights. Rudy thought offhandedly where Liesel wandered off to. He hadn't seen her since her birthday. He couldn't quite place his finger on it, but it seemed as if something had shifted between them. It wasn't that noticeable, but to Rudy he noticed all changes in Liesel no matter how slight it may be. Always. And right now it seemed like she was hiding something from him. Too bad he had to babysit his siblings today or else he could have looked for her.

"Can I knock them down, Rudy?"

"No."

"What about me?"

"No. We have to wait until Bettina comes back and we'll knock them down together."

Anna-Marie pouted impatiently used to getting her way. She was the baby of the family after all.

"Fine, I'll go get her since no one else will!" She announced, running upstairs. "Wait! Stop we have company upstairs!" Rudy called after her in vain. Anna-Marie almost reached the bathroom when she heard arguing coming from the kitchen. She stopped and listened very easily considering the kitchen voices were becoming louder now.

"It would bring in revenue for the business! He can promote the shop while at the school! Just think of all the coats we would finally get to sell."

"What are you saying? Not my son!"

"Herr Steiner, please restrain your wife or we will resort to brute force."

"My deepest apologies, gentlemen. She only gets like this when she hasn't taken her medicine. Please excuse us, while I help her take her nightly tonic. Rest assured that all department arrangements will be finished by tomorrow night."

*****RUDY'S MOTHER*****

**There was always strange men coming into the house because of Barbara Steiner's ailment. Boy was she glad that these strange men brought Mama her notorious "happy drink."**

Anna-Marie lost interest and continued to the bathroom. Bettina wasn't in there. That means that she's in Rudy's room she thought mindlessly entering his room.

"What's that, Bettina?" The question came from a 5 year old child. The older sibling rose from her squatting position, turning around at a deliberately slow pace. "Do you know what happens to a rat, Anna-Marie?" The small child shook her head in ignorance wondering what her sister had hidden behind her back. Bettina revealed her secret. Two blood stained hands held a dead animal that seemed to be beaten beyond recognition. "They die." Bettina smiled at the utter terror on the younger child's face. "If you don't want to end up like this rat, you better not come into Rudy's room again."


End file.
